Cathouse MAHO-Dou
by Jeffery Mewtamer
Summary: The MAHO-Dou located in Misora has been many things since Doremi and her friends took over day-to-day operations. At present, it is an accessory shop during the day, but at night, it caters to a more adult clientele.
1. Chapter 1

Copyright Disclaimer: I do not own or have a lisence for Ojamajo Doremi or any of its Characters, places, or items. It is own by Toei Animation, Bandai, and any relevant lisencees. I do not make any profit from the writing of this story.

You may freely redistribute this work, in whole or in part, as written or altered. All I ask in return is that no copies be placed behind a pay wall and that all redistribution give credit to the original author.

Content Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction; any similiarity to real-life events or persons is purely coincidental. The following is a work of fantasy; if you desire to emulate the acts described, you should consider seeking psychological help especially if the acts in question would be illegal in your jurisdiction.

The following contains sexual content. If you do not wish to read such material, or it is illegal for you to read such material, you should leave this page or delete this file immediately.

Content Warnings specific to this story: Loli, prostitution, assorted sexual roleplaying, assorted number and gender ratio of sexual partners, no real plot.

Content warnings specific to this chapter: Striptease, exhibitionism, no actual sex.

Author's Note: The following is my first serious attempt at fanfiction, erotic fiction, and creative writing in general. My primary motivation for writing this is that I have been unable to find any erotic fiction for Ojamajo Doremi and decided to try filling the void myself. Sadly, I am no good at story-telling, so the result is almost nothing but lemon with what little plot there is bing little more than a framing mechanism for connecting what would otherwise be a collection of unrelated one-shots. As of this posting, I have written chapters 1, 2, and 4 for this story and have plans for the first seven chapters, as well as 2 written chapters and many ideas for a different series of Ojamajo Doremi one-shots. I am open to suggestions as to what the audience would like to see, but will make no comment on suggestions, and the only confirmation that a suggestion was used will come when I publish the relevant chapter. Well, enough babbling from me, on with the story.

On a night where the moon is visible, but not smiling, the Ojamajo sneak out of their homes, leaving their fairies in their beds so that their parents are unaware of their absence. Flying high above the mostly slumbering city of Misora, they head towards the MAHO-dou for the Grand Opening of an incarnation whose services are much less innocent. For you see, Majorika had decided to turn the MAHO-Dou into a brothel, and had managed to convince the girls to work as ladies of the night, and had even managed to wrangle Dela into to act as manager, for a cut of the profits of course.

Not long after arriving, the girls find themselves gathered in a small room in the basement of the MAHO-Dou, with a large red curtain lining the curved wall that encloses most of the room.

"I still can't believe Majorika talked us into what we are going to be doing here." Hazuki says, her voice betraying her nervousness at what the night has in store. The others nod in agreement, except for Hana, whose naivete leaves her oblivious to the gravity of the situation.

"Yeah, this ain't the kind of business known for attracting good people, and especially not with the crowd a bunch of preteens would attract." Aiko replies, annoyance evident in her voice.

"But Majorika made it sound like this kind of job is a lot of fun for both the customer and the girl providing service." Hana states, her cluelessness obvious.

"And our little girl is involved as well." Doremi replies.

"At least the set-up for the Grand Opening avoids any possibility of added awkwardness due to adoptive mother and daughter working together." Momoko chirps in.

"Yeah, but I have to work with my actual flesh-and-blood sister." Poppu adds, agitation in her voice.

"I just hope the concealment spells that keep this hidden from those not interest in such services are successful at keeping this from the media. Last thing I need is the paparazzi plastering headlines of 'Child Idol turned child prostitute' all over the tabloids." Onpu comments.

On the opposite side of the Curtain, is an auditorium with a crowd of roughly 100, mostly men, of various ages, waiting for the festivities to begin. The curtain blocks off the audience view of a stage, with a transparent barrier in front of the curtain to prevent the stage from being rushed by overenthusastic patrons. Just outside of the curved barrier is a strip of stage just wide enough for someone to walk.

As the lights in the auditorium dim, Dela appears in a puff of smoke on the stage's out walkway, in a fashion that any non-magical onlooker would think her entrance the product of special effects. Instead of her usual witch attire, she is wearing a flameboyant suit remenesscent of what might be worn by the host of a vodville show.

"Greetings patrons, and welcome to the grand opening of the Cathouse MAHO-Dou!" she projects over the crowd while maintaining her usual sing-song voice. "We have a special event lined-up for tonight. All of our ladies are virgins, and we will be holding an auction to see who will have the privilege of plucking their cherries."

A chorus of excitement can be heard from the crowd, but lasts for only a moment before Dela continues her presentation.

"Before we get to introducing the lovely young ladies who shall be at a lucky someone's service tonight, let me explain some rules." she says before going into a list.

"1. You may submit a bid on every girl, but you can only win one."  
"2. In accordance with rule 1, if you win two or more, you get your first choice, and the others revert to the runner-up." "  
3. What you actually pay will only be 100 yen more than the next highest bid." "

4. The winner will be able to submit a fantasy scenario which their chosen girl must play along with."  
"5. When submitting the fantasy, you may dictate things including, but not limited to: Furnishing of the room, attire of the girl, how you want her to behave, and what kind of activities will be performed."  
"6. You may be rough with the girls, but they all have the right to have you forcibly removed by security if they deem your actions excessively forceful."

Finishing her list, Dela continues with the main presentation. "Without further ado, let us meet the lovely lolis who shall be entertaining you tonight."

With a snap of her fingers, the curtain opens to reveal the Ojamajo Lined-up accross the back of the stage. "As I introduce them, each of our girls will come forward, give the audience a nice strip tease, and tell you a little about themselves. First up, we have a girl who live in America for several years before returning to her native Japan."

Momoko steps forward, and looping her thumbs under her thin suspenders, she pulls them forward and outward before letting the thin strips of fabric fall. Being too loose to properly hug her hips and without the suspenders to defy gravity, her skirt falls down around her ankles, revealing yellow boyshort panties with a lemon print. Grabbing her orange top by the back of the collar, she pulls it over her head to reveal a matching yellow training bra, though it lacks the lemons from her underpants.

Crossing her arms below her training bra, as if to hold up the breasts she does not have, she introduces herself. "[Hello everyone, I am Momoko Asuka, and having spent much of my childhood living in New York, I actually know English better than I do Japanese], though I have long since learned enough Japanese to thrive in this country." She places her right hand on her hip while making a peace sign with her left, giving the crowd a wink and a grin.

Continuing to strip, Momoko slips out of her shoes before kicking both skirt and footwear aside. Standing on one foot, she pulls off one of her long, black socks in a single smooth motion before switching feet to remove the other. Reaching behind her, she unclips the clasp of her training bra and lets it fall to the ground, revealing budding breasts that while not yet a proper A cup, are certaintly not completely flat. Now standing only in her lemon-print panties, she decides to be agonizingly slow in removing this last bit of fabric. Bringing her hands to her waistband, instead of slipping her fingers under the elastic to pull them down, she begins to slowly roll the fabric down the side of her hips. Once the fabric roll reaches the bottom of the sides of her panties, she turns around, showing just the tiniest bit of butt crack. continueing to roll down the fabric, she slowly reveals her buttocks, and once they are about half exposed, she once again faces the audience, her mons pubis still covered by yellow cotton. Continueing to teast the audience, she rolls down the front of her underwear to reveal just the slightest wisp of blonde pubic hair, but stops befor exposing her vulva. Turning around and bending over to moon the audience, she continues rolloing to reveal the rest of her buttocks before spreading her legs a bit and letting the garment finally fall to her ankles.

Bending over further so she can look at the audience through her legs and using her hands to spread her labia, Momoko states to the audience. "Just so you know, all of this attention has made my pussy very hungry for some cock. I just hope whoever wins my cherry is up to the task of satisfying her appetite." Standing up, she looks over her shoulder to give the crowd another wink and grin before walking back to the line-up.

"Next up we have a special treat, a 2-for-1 deal with a pair of sisters."

Doremi and Poppu walk forward. Facing each other, Poppu undoes the fly to her sister's shorts and Doremi reaches for Poppu's shirt sleeves. As the older sister's shorts fall to the floor, she pulls the younger sister's shirt over her head. Doremi kneels down, putting her level with Poppu. As Poppu unzips the front of Doremi's shirt, Doremi pulls the younger girl's skirt to the floor before letting her own shirt fall. Now in nothing but simple white panties and their respective footwear, Doremi wraps her arms around Poppu before standing, cradling her younger sister in her arms.

"I am Harukaze Doremi. I love steak and I am the unluckiest bishoujo in the whole world."

"and I am Harukaze Poppu, and despite being the younger sister, I am the more reliable sister."

"HEY, they didn't need to know that." Shifting the younger girl such that she is pinned with her back against her sister's chest with her arms at her sides and her legs slung over the older girl's right arm, Doremi reaches for the back of Poppu's waistband and with one quick tug, exposes the younger girl's rear and nether regions to the audience. Using her left thumb and middle finger to spread her little sister's labia, Doremi starts rubbing Poppu's clitoris with her index finger.

Moving as if to whisper in the smaller girl's ear, but speaking loud enough for the audience to hear, Doremi taunts Poppu by saying, "I bet having this tiny second grader pussy of yours stretched tight over a man's cock will knock you down a notch or two."

With a mixture of agitation and arousal on her face, Poppu starts struggling against her older sister's grip and succeeds in knocking the larger girl off balance, resulting in Doremi landing flat on her back and Poppu landing square on her sister's stomach. Before Doremi can recover, Poppu discards her panties from around her knees so she can straddle Doremi's waist before forcibly removing the older girl's panties, nearly ripping them in the process. Using both hands to spread Doremi's privates for the audience, Poppu declares, "Onee-chan is the one who needs a man to use his cock to teach her some manners, though I am sure my own cunny will do a much better job at milking my partner's balls."

At this point, the two naked sisters get into a full blown catfight, but it only lasts a minute or two before Aiko steps forth to break it up.

Resuming her role as host, Dela states "Since she stepped forth to break-up the sisterly squabble, lets continue our introductions with our resident Osakan."

As Doremi and Poppu return to the line-up, Aiko unsnaps her jeans and lets the heavy garment fall to the floor as she shrugs off her guickly joins it. She likewise makes quick work of removing her shirt and panties, no effort at being seductive in the process. Her preteen athletic body now plainly on display, she addresses the audience, "The name's Senoo Aiko, and I ain't into any mushy stuff." She returns to the line-up without another word.

"Okay, our next little lady is someone most of you probably already know."  
Dela states as Onpu walks forward to a chorus of cheers from the audience.

Deciding on coyness, Onpu sets down and begins to untie her sneakers as if no one is watching. After removing both her shoes and socks, she stands and leans forward as she reaches under the sides of her long, dress-like t-shirt to pull down her skin-tight purple bike shorts, making sure that her shirt always obscures the audience's view. Repeating the motion to remove her panties she brings the silky, lavender colored bikini-cut out in front of her, a white eighth note proudly displayed right above the gusset.

Standing now in nothing but her dress-like shirt and having yet to expose any additional flesh beyond her feet and part of her lower thigh, Onpu speaks, "For the handful of you who don't know me, I am Segawa Onpu, and I would really appreciate it if you went out and bought some of my CDs, DVDs, or photobooks. I would be glad to sign autographs for any patrons of the Cathouse MAHO-Dou who bring in some of my official merchandise. Oh, and before any of you can ask, A bikini is the closest you will get to a nake photo of me, and" She twirls around, her shirt bellowing up to give the audience a brief 360 view of her jailbait supermodel body. "if you want to see more of that, you will either have to win the auction or schedule a private session." With a seductive swing in her hips, Onpu walks back to the line-up knowing she succeeded in leaving the audience wanting more.

"Next up is the most energetic of our girls."

Hana practically runs towards the barrier, nearly smacking into the clear material before excitedly introducing herself. "I am Makihatayama Hana-chan. Hana-chan doesn't know much about sex, but is looking forward to having lots of fun with the guys who visit MAHO-Dou." Pushing her scandelously short jean shorts along with her panties to her ankles and pulling her shirt up to her collar bone, Hana continues, "Hana-chan hopes you all think Hana-chan is super kawaii!"

Hana trys to skip back to the line-up, but trips over the garments still around her ankles. After kicking them off, she scurries back to her feet and the line-up.

"Last but not least we have the shyest member of our little group." Dela states as Hazuki walks forward slowly, reluctance in every step.

Her glasses fogged over and her voice shaking, Hazuki introduces herself, "My name is Fujiwara Hazuki. It is nice to meet you." She stands there, a blush on her face, too embarassed to strip for the audience. After about thirty seconds of awkward silence, Doremi and Hana sneak up behind her. Doremi grabs the waist band of Hazuki's skirt and pulls it, along with her panties to the floor as Hana grabs the hem of her blouse and pulls it over the bespeckled girl's head. Hazuki lets out a scream "KYAAA!" before slumping to the floor, her glasses breaking, having fainted from embarassment. As Doremi and Hana carry the unconscious girl back to the line-up, the curtain closes.

Dela speaks to the audience once again. "Now that you have met our ladies, you will have thirty minutes to submit your bids, with the winners determined shortly after bidding closes. The winners should be with their chosen girl within the hour.

END 


	2. Chapter 2: Harukaze's Incest

Copyright Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from the writing of this story. You may freely redistribute this work.

Content Disclaimer: This is a fictional work of fantasy containing sexual content.

Please see full disclaimers at top of Chapter 1.

Content warnings specific to this chapter: Yuri, Actual incest between sisters, roleplayed incest between brother and sister, threesome(two females, one male), school uniform fetish, deflowering.

In one of the Cathouse MAHO-Dou's changing rooms, we find the Harukaze Sisters. Doremi is sitting at a vanity desk wearing nothing but a pair of white panties, reading over the scenario requested by the person who won the sisters in the auction. Poppu is sitting on a short couch against the wall, also in nothing but a pair of panties.

"So Poppu, what do you think of the client's request?" Doremi ask, laying the paper she was reading from on the desk.

"For some reason, I was expecting something far less tame." Poppu replies, sounding somewhat relieved.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I was expecting to have some unusual fetish play to deal with off the bat." Doremi says, relief also apparent in her voice. "Well, I guess we better get into costume."

Doremi walks over to a clothes rack opposite the vanity desk, and after searching for a bit, pulls down two hangers holding school uniforms inspired by Card Captor Sakura. Doremi hands the smaller of the two uniforms to Poppu before removing the shirt from her own hanger and hooking the hanger, skirt still attached on the back of the chair she was previously sitting in.

The shirt is a black, long-sleeved affair with a sailor-styled collar consisting of a white neck tie in front and to triangular tails in back. After pulling the shirt on, Doremi unclips the skirt, a simple white pleated skirt, from the hanger before stepping into it and pulling it up to her waist. After checking that her hair and clothes are straight in a full-length mirror leaning against one wall, Doremi turns around to see Poppu standing in an identical uniform, looking like a miniature version of Doremi except for the different color and style of their hair. It is only now that Doremi notices how scandelously short the skirts are, barely falling to mid thigh.

"Well, I guess unrealistically short is only to be expected in the case of someone with a serafuku fetish." DOremi states before walking over to a shoe rack and pulling some knee high socks and black mary janes from it, handing a pair to Poppu before putting her own on.

Now fully dressed for their first job as ladies of the night, the two sisters leave the changing room en route to where they will meet with the client.

The Harukaze Sisters are sitting on a couch in what looks like the combined living/dining room/kitchen of a small apartment. The entrance door opens and in steps a young man, possibly a college student wearing a school uniform consisting of black slacks and a matching close-front blazier. He has short, brown hair and a friendly smile on his face.

As the sisters notice his presence, they jump off the couch and run towards him, yelling, "Welcome home, Onii-chan!" in unison.

He kneels down to their level, catching both girls in a group hug as they reach him, a hand coming to rest on each of their bottoms. "Hello, and how is my favorite little sister today?" he asks, grinning from ear-to-ear as he greets the girls.

"I am doing good." Doremi replies first.

"Hey, Onii-chan was talking to me, Onee-chan" Poppu responses angrily to Doremi.

"No way, I am obviously the favorite little sister." Doremi retorts before and enraged Poppu tackles her and the two get into a full-blown catfight.

Grabbing them by the nape of their uniforms, the man separates the two girls. before speaking to them sternly, "How many times do I have to tell you girls that you are both my favorite little sister and that sisters should love each other, not fight?"

Hanging their heads in shame, the sisters respond in unison, "We're sorry, Onii-chan."

"That's better." He responds, a friendly tone returning to his voice. "Now, how about you show me how much you love each other." As he says this, he takes a seat on the couch, while keeping his gaze trained on the sisters.

Dropping to her knees, Doremi pulls Poppu into a hug as she catches the younger girl's lips in a kiss. Doremi shifts backwards to sit on her feet, pulling her sister into her lap as she moves her hands lower to fondle the pink-haired girl's panty-clad rump which has become exposed from her skirt riding up. Wrapping her legs around Doremi's waist and her arms around Doremi's neck, Poppu leans into Doremi's embrace as she presses her tongue into the older girl's mouth.

As her mouth is aggressively probed by her little sister's tongue, Doremi finds herself leaning back under Poppu's weight, and before long, Poppu has her older sister pinned back to the floor. Leaving one hand on Poppu's rear end, Doremi moves her other hand to the now exposed crotch of her sister's panties, and begins to gently trace the younger girl's slit through the soft cotton, causing Poppu to let out a moan as she breaks off the kiss..

"It feels sooo goooood when Onee-chan touches me like that!" Poppu exclaims, in a voice that makes her sound like she's trying to be cuter than she actually is.

"I knew you would like it." Doremi says in response before lifting her head to speak directly in her sister's ear, "But I know something you will enjoy even more..." she trails off into a whisper only Poppu can hear.

Poppu stands, with a foot to either side of her sister's hips. Slowly, Doremi trails her hands up the fabric of Poppu's socks before making contact with silky smooth skin at Poppu's knees. Continueing up the younger girl's creamy thighs, Doremi eventually loops her index fingers under the sidebands of Poppu's underwear and pulls them down. When the garment reaches her ankles, Poppu steps out of it and Doremi tosses it aside. Grabbing the hem of her short skirt at the sides and lifting up and out, Poppu makes an about face before squatting down, lining her glistening labia with Doremi's mouth.

Grabbing hold of Poppu's baby-soft buttocks, Doremi gives the pink haired girl a generous lick from clitoris to anus before plunging her tongue into the little girl's tight vaginal passage. Feeling her sister's tongue wriggle around inside of her, it is not long before Poppu lets her skirt fall and collapses forward to lie on top of Doremi.

Not wanting to be accused of being a selfish lover, Poppu grabs at Doremi's legs, and with some difficult manages to pull them up enough to pull off Doremi's panties. Her shorter height preventing her from reciprocating the cunnilingus she is recieving, Poppu reaches her hands towards Doremi's crotch. Rubbing Doremi's clitoris between her right thumb and forefinger, she plunges the three middle fingers of her left hand into her older sister's pussy and begins thrusting in and out at a quick pace.

Being prone to competitiveness, the two sisters silently challenge each other to see who can make the other cum first as Doremi positions her lips to suck on Poppu's clit and slips a thumb into her little sister's vagina.. With both trying to out do the other in giving their partner pleasure, it is not long before the sisters experience simultaneous orgasm, as both their bodies seize up and their vaginal passages clamp down on the digits within them.

After a minute or two of the sisters lying on the floor in afterglow, the man speaks from the couch, "That was quite the display of sisterly love." As they look up, Doremi and Poppu notice that he has stripped down to boxers and a tank top, his school uniform discard over the arm of the couch. They also notice, sticking out of the fly of his boxers, his penis stands erect, roughly an inch accross, but a good seven inches long. Speaking again, he says, "How about showing your big brother some love?"

"Sure thing, Onii-chan!" The two sisters say in unison, almost tripping over each other as they scramble to their feet. Not even bothered by the fact that they are still bare under their skirts, the two rush over to the couch. With Doremi to his left and Poppu to his right, the sisters get down on their hands and knees as they sit on the couch, bringing themselves eye level with the erection before them.

Each reaching a hand out, Doremi grabs the shaft near the base while Poppu grabs it closer to the head. Giving it a light squeeze, the two begin to stroke him in unison, to which he lets out a low moan.

After a minute or two of their joint handjob, the two look up and ask in unison, "Would you like us to use our mouths?" his only response being a nod of the head. Looking into each other's eyes, the two sisters open their mouths and place them to either side of the cock between them. With their lips almost touching, the two begin moving their heads back and forth along his length, never breaking eye contact with the other sister. As they do so, they thoroughly massage the erect penis with their tongues.

It doesn't take much of this treatment before he exclaims, "I'm gonna cum!" At this announcement, Doremi pushes Poppu away and takes the entire penis into her mouth, vigorously bobbing her head as she does so.

"No fair, I wanted to taste onii-chan's cum too." Poppu exclaims angerily at what she sees as Doremi trying to hog his cum. At the first spurt of semen, Doremi pulls back until only the head is within her mouth and begins furiously pumping his shaft with her hand. Doremi's cheeks begin to bulge as she does her best to take the entire load in her mouth without spilling or swallowing any.

As the last drops leave the man's penis, Doremi removes her lips from his cock head, making sure to not let any cum escape her mouth. Turning to Poppu, she reaches her arms out as if to offer a hug. Realizing what Doremi is doing, Poppu opens her mouth wide and wraps her lips around her older sister's. Embracing each other and with their lips pressed tightly together, Doremi allows the semen she's collected to flood Poppu's mouth. After letting the thick, gooey substance flow back and forth for a minute or two, thoroughly mixing with their salivas, the two sisters begin to swallow, doing their best to share the cum evenly. Once their mouths are empty, the two take turns licking any leftover semen from the other's lips.

After watching the sisters swap cum, the man speaks up, "You girls have some amazing teamwork for not being twins." This complement brings a blush to both of the girl's faces. Contiueing, he ask, "Hey, Doremi, how old are you again?"

"I will be 12 in a little over 2 months." Doremi replies.

"Almost twelve, huh?" He says, a twinkle in his eyes. "I think you might be old enough to take you brother's cock up the pussy."

"Really? I finally get to feel onii-chan inside me?" Doremi respondes excitedly..

"Sure, now come set on your big brother's lap." He says, patting his thigh. Standing up, Doremi moves to sit on his lap, coming to rest with his still erect penis between her thighs and rubbing against her crotch. Placing a hand under each of her knees, he lifts her legs up, completely exposing her rear and pussy. Lifting her up, he places his tip at her opening, holding her such that letting gravity take over is all it would take to tear through her hymen and plunge his cock to her deepest depths.

"What are you waiting for, Onii-chan? I want to feel you inside of me." Doremi says in a lustful whine.

"Poppu, I want you to get a good look as I take your sister's virginity." He says, urging Poppu to kneel between his legs. As the younger girls does, she brings herself eye level with her sister's soon-to-be deflowered pussy. Seeing that Poppu's attention is on where the two will soon be joined, he lets gravity impale Doremi upon his penis.

Her hands tightly clenched into fists before her chest, Doremi lets out a loud scream as her hymen is mercylessly ripped to shreds. Seeing blood trickle from Doremi's pussy, a worried expression crosses Poppu's face.

"Are you okay, Onee-chan?" Poppu asks, fear and worry apparent in her tone.

"It really hurt when it went in, but now I feel a pleasing warmth spreading through my pussy, soothing the pain." Doremi says, her facial expression softening from a grimace to one of mild euphoria. "I think I am ready for onii-chan to start moving within me." she continues, desire evident in her voice.

As he starts to move Doremi up and down upon his shaft, its not long before Doremi begins to moan in ecstasy as the last remnants of the pain from her shattered hymen fade away. As she stares intently at the cock that is repeatedly being plunged into her sister's most precious place, she cannot resist the temptation to taste Doremi's juices. Reachin her tongue out, Poppu laps up Doremi's Virgin blood along with the vaginal secretions that gather on the penis within her sister. PThis naturally encourages him to increase his pace, and wanting to maximize her sister's pleasure, Poppu does her best to swipe her tongue accross the older girl's clitoris as often as possible.

Having her womanhood assaulted from within by a penis and from without by her sister's tongue, Doremi is soon hit with a strong orgasm, her internal walls clenching around the penis within her, and female ejaculate soaking Poppu's face. The added tightness from her orgasm sends him over the edge, and he makes quick work of filling her womb with his seed.

As she comes down from her orgasm, Doremi states in a tired, yet satisfied tone, "That was almost better than eating steak..."

Hearing Doremi's comment, Poppu responds, "I knew your obcession with steak bordered on being a fetish, but you mean to tell me that with all the moaning you did just now, you still rather eat steak?"

Snapping out of her post-orgasmic daze, Doremi retorts, "Hey, you shouldn't tease a girl about her love of steak."

"Yeah, yeah, I bet you would take a ride on some random strangers cock if they offered you a bit of steak." Poppu responds.

Diffusing the situation before another fight breaks out, he says, "What did I say about fighting? Don't make me turn those creamy white bottoms of yours a rosy pink."

Understanding the metaphor, the sisters say in Unison, "We're sorry Onii-chan, please don't spank our bottoms." As she says this, Poppu places her hands protectively over her buttocks, an action Doremi would mirror if she could reach them.

"That's more like it." He says in a pleased tone, letting Doremi's legs go. As Poppu moves to give her room, Doremi slowly stands, pausing to let the semen draining from her to drip on his penis. Once she finishes standing, Doremi immediately turns around and drops to her knees, taking the penis into her mouth to clean their combined juices from it. Not wanting to be left out, Poppu lays down on her back, and moving her head between her sister's legs, begins licking the older girl clean.

When clean-up is finished, Poppu pipes-up, "My turn to take a ride on onii-chan's cock."

"I'm not sure that is a good idea." He says, concern in his voice. "Your so much younger and smaller than Doremi; taking my cock into your pussy could cause you serious harm."

Pouting, Poppu retorts, "That's not fair, onee-chan got to take a ride on onii-chan's cock, but I don't get to?"

Doremi adds, a hint of anger in her voice, "Yeah, it really is unfair that only I get to ride onii-chan's cock." softening her tone she continues, "Besides, I'd feel guilty if I get to experience such pleasure but Poppu doesn't."

Giving him a puppy-dog look, the two sisters say in unison, "Pleeease!"

"Okay, okay, just stop with the sad looking eyes." He says, placing his face in his palm. "But, since you insist that I take Poppu's virginity, I am putting you in control of Poppu's movement, Doremi. Besides, I am not sure I could stop myself if it becomes too painful for Poppu."

Walking up behind Poppu, Doremi wraps her arms around her little sister before lowering her right hand to slip under Poppu's skirt. Using a finger to tease Poppu's slit, Doremi whispers in the younger girl's ear, "Are you ready, Poppu?"

A lustful tone in her voice, Poppu replies, "Yes onee-chan, my pussy hungers for onii-chan's cock."

Doremi lowers her hands to grasp Poppppppu's knees before lifting the younger girl's legs to expose her virgin pussy. Holding her younger sister so that her chin rests on top of Poppu's head, Doremi approaches the couch and lines up Poppu's opening with the tip of the penis.

Letting out a lustful moan, Poppu exclaims, "Do it!" At her sister's urging, Doremi begins to slowly lower Poppu onto the penis. The head slips in with little resistance, but then encounters Poppu's hymen. As Doremi applies more pressure, Poppu squeezes her eyes shut and clenches her teeth as her hymen starts to stretch painfully.

Noticing tears at the corners of Poppu's eyes, Doremi asks in a concerned tone, "Are you okay, Poppu? We can stop if its too much."

Her voice a mixture of pain and determination, Poppu declares, "I'll be fine. If onee-chan can take it, then so can I." As she says this, her hymen gives way, allowing the penis to plunge all the way to Poppu's cervix. At the sudden feeling of fullness, Poppu's eyes snap open an a loud gasp escapes her throat.

Looking down, Poppu notices that there is still about 2 inches of cock not inside her, and that, unlike Doremi, the penis within her causes a small, but noticeable bulge in her lower abdomen. "Sorry my pussy isn't deep enough to take your entire length onii-chan." she says somewhat sheepishly.

"That's quite alright." He replies reassuringly.

"Okay." Poppu replies before looking up to make eye contact with her older sister. "Onee-chan, my pussy has stopped hurting. Could you please start moving me up and down on onii-chan's cock."

"Sure thing, Poppu." Doremi replies as she lifts Poppu almost completely off the penis before lowering her again. As Doremi establishes a slow yet steady rate, Poppu begins to moan loudly at the new sensations washing over her small body.

Smiling at the reactions Poppu is having to her first cock, Doremi brings the younger girls legs together before slipping her left forearm under both legs and hugging them tightly, pressing Poppu's knees against Poppu's chest and Poppu's back against Doremi's chest.

"What are you doing, onee-chan?" Poppu manages to ask between moans. Instead of a vocal response, however, Doremi uses her freed hand to pinch the younger girl's clitoris, causing Poppu to let out an ecstatic scream.

As Doremi continues tweaking her younger sister's clitoris while moving the younger girl up and down on the client's cock, Poppu exclaims, "It feels so gooood. Faster! Please go faster!"

Complying with Poppu's request, Doremi increases the pace, and its not long before the man exclaims, "I'm gonna cum soon!"

Eyes glazed over and panting heavily, Poppu replies, "Yes onii-chan, cum for me. Cum and fill your little sister's womb with your incestuous seed." and with those words, he is sent over the edge, erupting within Poppu's tight passage, her belly bulging slightly from the semen filling her womb.

Not yet satisfied, Poppu starts struggling in Doremi's arms shouting, "Let go onee-chan, I want to ride onii-chan like there's no tomorrow." As Doremi releases Poppu, the younger girl shifts her body so she is straddling the man's waist, the penis still within her and preventing any semen from leaking out. Not caring about his refractory period, she begins moving her hips up and down at an incredible pace, doing her best to take an extra millimeter or two within her with each downward thrust.

"I love onii-chan's cock, it makes my pussy feel soooo gooood." Poppu says, sounding like a sex-crazed nympho. "My pussy wants to milk every last drop of onii-chan's cum and swallow it all!"

Feeling left out, but not seeing anyway to join them, Doremi sits on the floor and brings her knees up to chest height. Moving her left hand between her legs, she starts rubbing her own clitoris as her other hand snakes its way around her thigh to plunge its digits into her vagina. As the older girl masturbates, she stares mesmerized at her sister's cute little butt and the penis that is repeatedly filling the younger girl's most precious hole.

A few minutes later, the cacophony of their combined moans reaches a crescendo as the three reach a simultaneous climax. He grabs Poppu's hips and forces her down one last time, finally burying his full length within her depths as his cock erupts again, this time with semen oozing out around his cock despite how tightly her pussy is squeezing it. Meanwhile, Doremi arches her back before collapsing on to the floor, her body sprawled out.

Exhausted from their first sexual experience, both sisters fall aslleep, Doremi still sprawled out on the floor, Poppu leaned against the man's chest. Doing his best not to wake her, he lays Poppu on the couch, and keeping her rear elevated, pulls out of her before propping her legs over one of the couch's armrests. He then picks up Doremi and lays her on the couch, her head next to Poppu's and her feet towards the opposite armrest. Giving both of the girls a kiss on the forehead, he gathers up his clothes and leaves them to their rest. 


End file.
